Wishing we could Turn Back Time
by animeobsession
Summary: Contains Yaoi, suicide, attempted rape and murder. Can't really think of a summary. One police officer stabs another. And life becomes hard for a group of friends. KR TM OE LM


Ok this is just odd. I hope you like it though!

Beware the OOCness!

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Ray sighed and chugged down his 5th cup of coffee. Ray worked at the police station in Shibuya, Tokyo. He was currently sitting bored at his desk. Occasionally typing something on his computer. He sighed and looked at the pictures around his desk. One with him and Max, his best friend. Another with Max and Tyson, a close friend of his and Max's boyfriend. They wouldn't be going out at all, but Ray had played matchmaker and now they were a happy couple. Ray smiled at the photo and looked at another. It was a group photo. Max and Tyson were in the middle, nogieing Kenny, currently not hooked up. He was set to become the next Police Commissioner. Next to and slightly behind them, were Mariah and Lee. He smiled. Those two had also suffered his matchmaking skills. They had been his first couple to hook up. Next to them were Oliver and his boyfriend, Enrique. They had got together by themselves. He frowned slightly. He didn't like Enrique. He tended to get caught flirting with other people at clubs and such. Everyone would tell Oliver and he would get all huffy and argue with Enrique, but within the hour they were back together. It really annoyed him. Oh well. He looked back at the photo. Ray himself was on Max and Tyson's other side, wrapped in the arms of….he smiled. He was wrapped firmly in the arms of his boyfriend, Kai.

Kai was an odd case. He was cold to anyone he didn't know, but friendly to those he knew well. He didn't really get along well with Tyson, and Maxs' sugar highs annoyed him, but he got along well with everyone else. Except Enrique. Enrique and Kai hated each other. Apparently they had once been the best of friends. But that was in the past.

He sighed and looked at the clock. His shift was over. Finally.

Ray gathered his stuff. And walked out to the door.

"Ray!"

Ray turned. Mariah was running towards him, grinning happily.

"Hey Mari! What's up?"

"We're going out tonight. Clubbing! Can you come?" she gave him the 'Kitty Eyes'. Ray laughed.

"Of course." Mariah smiled at him.

"Don't forget to invite Kai. We're meeting at the stump in 3 hours. Bye!"

"See ya!"

Ray was quick to walk home. Tyson, Max, Kai and himself all lived in the same apartment. It was near work, and it was cheap.

Once home he called Kai.

"Hiwatari speaking?" Ray smiled. Kai was so bloody formal.

"It's Ray. Do you love me?" Ray could practically hear Kai smirking through the phone.

"Of course I do. Where are we going?"

"Clubbing. In three hours. Which means we have plenty of time for some after work fun."

"I'll be at the flat in 5 minutes. See ya."

"Bye."

Kai sounded excited. Oh well. Ray was excited to. He pulled off his uniform leaving only his boxers on. He looked at a photo on the wall. It was taken nearly 3 years ago, when they were all in year 12 (1). Ray was wearing a Chinese style outfit, while Tyson and Max were just wearing brightly colored clothes.(2)

Ray smiled when the door opened. He turned to see Kais shadow on the wall. Then Kai himself appeared. He moved forward quickly, taking Ray into his arms and kissing him passionately. Ray moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kais neck. They broke the kiss only when the need for air became too great.

"How long did you say we had?" Kai asked through his pants.

"3 hours." Ray replied. Kai grinned and held Ray tighter.

"Good."

(3)

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

"Where are they!" exclaimed Lee. Everyone was at the stump already. Tyson and Max looked at each other.

"They were still at home when we left."

"But we're here now!" The group turned as Ray and Kai ran over, Ray carrying a book.

"Sorry we're late but we fell asleep." Ray panted.

"After doing what?" Oliver asked.

"Uh. Nothing. We just…..fell asleep….yeah."

"That's not what me and Maxie heard." Tyson remarked, grinning happily after seeing the two flush.

They all laughed at the embarrassed faces of the two until Oliver noticed the book sticking out from under Rays arm.

"Ray? Whats that?"

"Hm? Oh this? Just something to go in the box." Ray said. Pulling a box out from a hole in the stump. He quickly opened it and put the book in.

"That wasn't your recipe book was it Ray?" asked Oliver.

"No. That wasn't the recipe book. Just a scrapbook I've been putting together. My recipe book is in a safe place where you can't find it and steal my recipes for the 'White Tiger' restaurant."

Ray and Oliver were fierce rivals when it came to cooking and they intended to open restaurants one day. Ray food always tasted a little better and Olivers always looked a little nicer. Together they could have a great restaurant. But they wanted to have one each and see which one got bigger.

"Are we going?" asked Kenny from his place on the stump.

"Yes." Was the chorused answer.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Ray couldn't help but shiver. He was being watched again. He wasn't too sure who was watching him but he knew he was being watched. And he didn't like the feeling. He curled a little deeper into Kai, enjoying the other boys' warmth. But the feeling wouldn't go away. He closed his eyes, and then opened them so that they were only slits. He looked around the room. His slited eyes meeting with the eyes of Enrique. Damn him. He was watching him. And now that he thought Ray couldn't see him he started looking over Rays body. Ray shuddered again. Then nature decided to call.

"Kai. I need to pee. Can you let go of me for a second?"

"Hm? Sure."

Ray dragged himself from the comfort of Kai's arms. And wandered to the toilets. Without the knowledge that he was being followed.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

"Man you'd think that a place like this could afford paper towels." (4) Ray complained, walking out of the toilet shaking the water off his hands as he went. But before he knew what was happening he was getting pulled back into the toilet.

A mouth was crushed against his. Someone's hands were against his skin. And he didn't like it. He started struggling, fighting against the hands. His eyes stared into the face of the other, who he immediately recognized as Enrique. He shoved him away violently.

"Get away from me!" Enrique slapped Ray and Ray whimpered.

"That's a good boy. Just keep quiet and I'll try to not hurt you…. as much."

Ray whimpered again, but stayed quiet as Enrique's hands started pulling the clothes from his body. His fingers rubbed against Rays nipples and he let out a cry.

_I don't want this! Not from Enrique!_

"I don't want this! KAI!"

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Kai, Max and Tyson walked to the toilets. Max and Tyson needed to go and Kai was wondering why Ray was taking so long. They were walking along the hall when they heard a cry. "Get away from me!" followed by a crack, as though someone had been slapped and a whimper. There were a few mutters followed by another whimper. The three boys stayed quiet. Then there was the rustling of cloth and a cry.

"I don't want this! KAI!"

"Ray!" Kai called out, running into the bathroom. Ray was on the floor, with Enrique straddling him. Kai ran forward, pulled back his hand and punched Enrique in the jaw, knocking him off Ray.

Enrique got up and lunged for Kai, who dodged and ran for the door with Ray, Max and Tyson in tow.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Oliver and Kenny were sitting at the bar drinking cocktails. They were happy, listening to the music, watching people dancing, until they noticed something in the crowd. Kai was running through the crowd, Ray with him. Rays shirt looked ripped and he appeared to be crying. Max and Tyson were running after them and following them…

"Enrique?" said Oliver. He was quick to rise from his seat and follow the small crowd of people that were following the group outside.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Outside, a fight had started. Enrique threw a punch at Kai. Kai dodged around it and punched him hard in the jaw. Enrique stepped away from Kai, wiping away the thin trail of blood in the process.

Ray, Max and Tyson were standing to the side. Ray still sobbing slightly, now in Maxs' arms. Oliver and Kenny ran over to them.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"En-Enrique t-tried to r-rape me!" Ray wailed. A few people around them started muttering.

"Enrique? Why would he do that?" asked Oliver. He was confused, that was obvious. Why would his boyfriend, that continuously told him that he loved him, try to rape one of his best friends? It didn't make sense.

"Dude, can't you see! Oliver, Enrique's been cheating on you since the first week after you met him. And now he's tried to rape Ray! Can't you see? He's hurting you and everyone around you! And you've let him!" Tyson said, his voice full of hatred.

Oliver stood there shocked. _What does he saying? Enri doesn't love me? But he always says he loves me. But he has been caught cheating on me several times. Maybe he doesn't love me._

Olivers pondering was cut off, however, by a shout from someone in the crowd.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S GOT A KNIFE!"

The crowd of people started running away, as Lee and Mariah ran up.

"What's happening?" yelled Lee over the screaming people.

"We'll explain later!" yelled Max.

Meanwhile, during the fight, Enrique had pulled out a switchblade and was currently slashing at Kai with it. Kai was barely dodging the attacks.

Enrique pulled back for a second, panting and glaring at Kai._ Damn Kai's fast. But why does Ray go out with him? He's an asshole. I think Ray would be better off with me, but that obviously isn't getting through to Kai. Hmm…well I guess that…_

"If I can't have Ray, no one can!" Enrique cried, launching himself at Ray. He was close enough to see the fear in Rays eyes, and the hurt look in Olivers'. Oh well. Oliver had been a good fuck, but that was it.

He was so close, just a little further and Ray would die. He knew it would be sad to see such a beauty die, but alls fair.

Then the knife was gone. He was looking into Kai's eyes. And there was a sharp pain in his chest.

"Oh god." His hand fell to his chest. His eyes followed. The knife, which was supposed to be embedded in Ray, was in his chest. _Why?_

Enrique fell to his knees. Kai moved away from him, eyes wide in shock.

"What have I done?" he murmured. "What have I done?" Ray ran to him while Oliver ran to Enrique.

"Enri? Enri!" Enrique opened his eyes to stare into Olivers. He smirked. "Kid. You were a good fuck. Remember that." And he died. Leaving Oliver to realize that he had been used. But all the anger that could no longer be directed at Enrique was now directed at Kai.

"You killed him! You killed him! Murderer!" He screamed. They could hear steadily approaching sirens. And suddenly, the truth came to them all. Kai had killed. It was self-defense, but he had killed all the same. And he would probably get a life sentence. They all worked for the police, that was how they had met, and they had seen many cases like this. Kai remembered looking at people in this situation and feeling no compassion, but now he had done the crime. And he knew why these people killed themselves, why they went mad. He didn't want to die. Not yet. And Ray could see this.

Ray grabbed Kais hand and started running. He didn't know where they were going but he knew that they needed to get away. And get away fast. He was a member of the police force after all. He knew how fast they would react to the situation. Kai ran until he was level with Ray and started talking as they ran.

"Why did you get me out of there? You'll probably get put in jail for helping a criminal or something like that." Said Kai.

"I couldn't leave you there to die, could I? It would kill me."

"So we're running."

"Yes."

"To where?"

"That I don't know. We can't go back to the apartment. That's out of the question. We can't go to anyone else's places, cause they'll get dragged into it, too." Ray thought as they ran. "We could go to the stump. But stay hidden somewhere. Wait for everything to settle down. Figure out our next move."

Kai thought as they ran.

"Sounds good." He grabbed Rays hand again and they ran towards the forest.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

The next day found Lee, Mariah, Kenny, Max and Tyson sitting in the kitchen at work. Oliver had taken the day off work, and Kai and Ray hadn't been found. They had all told the other officers what happened.

'Enrique nearly raped Ray, Kai and Enrique got into a fight, Enrique pulled a blade on Kai, then tried to kill Ray, Kai got the knife and stabbed Enrique, then Kai and Ray ran.'

The whole thing sounded so simple. They knew that something bad would happen to Kai once he was found. But what about Ray? He had run with Kai. So what did that make him? He was nearly a rape victim; someone had attempted to kill him. But now that he had run with Kai, whatever chance he had at gaining any form of redemption was gone.

They sat there, Lee with his head in his hands, Tyson laying across the table, Kenny leaning against the wall, Max curled in a ball in the corner, Mariah curled up with Max.

They heard the door open. Kenny looked over and stood to attention.

"Mr. Dickinson!" Mr. Dickinson, or Mr. D, was a kindly old man that helped out at the station. He basically told people what would be happening, when court cases would be held and so forth. Mr. D was also practically the adopted Granddad of all the friends. But now, the old man didn't look so good.

"I have bad news I'm afraid." Everyone looked up from wherever they were. "Kai has been labeled dangerous and is to be shot on site. And the same goes for Ray." Max let out a wail and curled more into a ball, sobbing into his knees.

"How could this happen!" though muffled slightly, they could make out what he was saying. Tyson got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. Max's head popped out from his arms.

"How did this happen Tyson? Ray didn't do anything, and Kai was trying to keep Ray safe. How could this happen?" Maxs head dropped to Tyson's shoulder.

Mr. D looked at the scene with sorrow filled eyes. It hurt him to see the usually happy group so down. But they did have good reason.

Then suddenly there was a loud noise outside the door.

"Mariah got up and opened the door. Officers were running about, putting on hats and grabbing guns.

"What's happening?" She asked a near-by officer.

"Ray and Kai have been spotted coming out of the forest and are on the move. We don't know where they're heading but we're sure that we'll get them this time." The man ran away leaving a room full of speechless people.

It was Kenny that spoke first.

"We have to find them."

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

"Fuck!" Kai swore. The two had left the forest, hoping to get to their apartment and get some clothes and other useful things but no such luck. They'd been spotted the moment they came out of the forest and going back in wasn't an option. So now they were running, through the back alleys, trying to lose their own forces. Ray laughed lightly.

"Now I know how the people we chase down feel." He puffed, and smiled at Kai. Kai smiled back. It wasn't fair. His kitten was being chased down, for simply coming with him. He had a feeling that if the two were seen they were to be shot straight away. And the thought of losing his kitten. He shook his head. No he wouldn't let that happen. They came upon a bridge. It was the one where Kai had first said he loved Ray, where'd they'd shared their first kiss. It all started here.

And it would end here. Kai turned to Ray. The two had stopped running now. Kai pulled Ray to him and shared one last passionate kiss. Ray looked at him confused.

"Kai?"

"Ray. I'm going to go on the bridge. I'll be in plain view but it doesn't matter. Ray I need you to promise me something." Ray looked at Kai with pained eyes but nodded.

"What am I promising?"

"If I die out there, you'll run. I don't care where, but you'll run." Ray looked at him.

"Kai, don't make me promise that. Please, don't make me promise that. I love you Kai. Don't make me do something like that, please!"

"Ray. I want you to go back to the stump. I don't know what will happen but run to the stump. The moment I fall. If you don't I wont save you a spot wherever I am."

Ray looked at him with sad eyes but nodded.

"OK. I promise."

Kai pulled a gun out and flicked off the safety. He got the gun from the box in the stump. One of them had put it there when they first became members of the police force. He nodded to Ray, gave him a last hug and kiss, and walked out onto the bridge. Immediately patrolling policemen spotted him. He could see more pulling up, getting out of their cars, getting into positions with their guns. Kai couldn't see any of his friends among them. So that gave him free run. He raised his gun and shot at the bonnets of the cars. The resounding booms echoed throughout the city.(5)

More officers arrived. Shots were taken at Kai, who made no effort to move out of the way. He turned his head to Ray and smiled, even as a bullet ripped through his heart. Another car pulled up just before this, and his friends, along with Mr. D, got out. Just in time to see the bullet hit.

And to hear him yell to Ray as he fell "RUN!"

He hit the ground with a thud. And all was quiet.

"KAI!"

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Kai was buried 2 days later. Ray wasn't at the funeral. Everyone at the funeral could only think that his death was the fault of one Enrique Tornatore. (6)

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

"Tyson, they want us to find him." Max whispered. Him and Tyson were curled on Tyson's bed after a lovemaking session. They wanted to forget everything, if only for a little while. And now, as they laid there, Max spoke.

"They want us to find Ray." Max whispered into Tyson's shoulder. Tyson held Max closer.

"Do you want to find him?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I need to see that he's still alive. No, because that means that he's going to die."

Tyson sighed and held Max closer.

"We should find him. He's probably going to go out with a bang like Kai. Or at least die so we know he's dead. So we should at least see him before he dies."

"Then we'll find him. Tomorrow, we'll go to the stump."

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Tyson and Max walked hesitantly towards Ray. Ray was sitting on the stump, where they had all come together to laugh about, well anything, his back turned to them. Ray was sitting there in his old outfit, the one he wore before all this started, the one he wore when they were still old friends.

"Ray?" Max asked, somewhat fearfully.

Ray looked at them and they could see the tears pouring down his face. His eyes, however, were happy, like they were when he was with Kai, when Kai was still alive.

"Ray, they're coming. They know where you are and they're coming for you. The Police, our own units. God Ray! They're coming to get you!" Tyson yelled, almost in tears, guilt washing over him at how he had left his friend to this. How he had left him when he was needed most.

"Ray, we're sorry. We're so sorry. We didn't want it to end like this!" Max sobbed, legs giving out from under him. But Ray wasn't there to catch him. Not now. So he sat there, sobbing brokenly, letting the guilt get through to him.

"It won't end like this."

Max's head shot up. Ray was facing them fully now, and they could see what he held. A knife. A switchblade, just like Enrique's.

"Ray, y-you're not…you're not going to…t-to k-kill someone?" Tyson stuttered.

Ray smiled at the boys.

"No. But they wont take me without a fight." Ray smiled again and stood up, leaving the knife on the stump. He gave Tyson and Max a hug and kiss each. Then straightened up.

"Someday, you guys will be living together. And then, eventually, you will die. And when that happens, Kai and me will be there for you. We'll be there with open arms. Maybe then we'll be a team again. Like old times. Before any of this started."

He walked back over to the knife. They could hear the sirens of the approaching police cars, the sounds of the helicopters. Ray smiled at them.

"That's my cue. Kai and I will wait for you." And with that, Ray ran. He ran through the trees and burst out or the forest, even as the police cars pulled up. He dashed past, not even noticing the gunshots. He felt a pain in his shoulder but felt nothing of it. He just continued to run, knife in hand, towards the bridge, where Kais life had been taken from him.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

At the edge of the forest there was mass havoc. Ray could still be seen running in the distance, while cars were turned around and police piled in. Max and Tyson stumbled onto the scene, almost immediately being spotted by Kenny.

"Max! Tyson! What happened? Did he hurt you? Max what happened to you?" He asked. Max couldn't take it. He was being asked if he was all right, asked if Ray had done something, but Ray hadn't done anything!

"Ray didn't do anything!" he wailed.

He collapsed again, this time against Tyson, sobbing. Tyson wrapped his arms around Max in a comforting hug. Kenny's eyes widened as he saw they usually cheerful boy breakdown. It had been a long time since Max had smiled. He last time he smiled was the day before Ray and Kai went to the club, the day before Enrique was killed.

"He didn't do anything and he's being hunted down! He was nearly raped! And no one asked if he was all right! They just sicked the police on him! Why?" Max sobbed out, curling into Tysons embrace.

Kenny wasn't the only one here. Lee and Mariah were there. Oliver was there too. And now, as they heard the wailing boy, they understood the situation. Oliver felt sick. He had been furious when Kai had killed his lover. And he had been happy when he found that Ray would be killed. But now he saw everything in a new light. Ray hadn't done anything. Enrique had practically raped the neko-jin. Kai, obviously angry, had lashed out at Enrique. The two had started fighting. Kai had pulled out the knife and stabbed him. And now, Ray was being punished for it. It wasn't really fair.

It's not fair. Ray had a good life with us all. Kai did too. And one mistake made them criminals. Kai was the only one that should have died though. And now, Ray is being hunted. No…

"We have to stop this!" cried Oliver. "Now that I've thought about it, its just not right. Ray didn't do anything! And now he's hunted!"

The all stood there. Finally Lee spoke.

"We have to find him. We have to stop this madness. Before an innocent life is taken."

They all nodded in agreement and ran to Lee's car.

"Where would Ray go?" asked Oliver. Max, still in tears, answered.

"He's going to the bridge, where Kais' last stand was. I'm sure of it."

Lee nodded and put pedal-to-the-metal, his car roaring off towards the bridge, all the occupants of the car hoping that they could get there in time.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Ray sat on the bridge, where Kai had last been. He sat on the slightly stained path, knife in hand. He could still hear the sirens. _How long will it take for them to reach me?_ He wondered. He looked skyward and smiled.

"Well Kai, I hope you've saved me a spot, wherever you are, cause I'm coming." He smiled and brought the knife to his wrist. Smiling wider, he quickly slashed his wrist. If there was pain, he couldn't feel it. He brought the knife to his other wrist and sliced it open too.

He looked skyward once again and continued to smile, even as a car pulled up only a few meters from him.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

The car pulled onto the bridge.

"There he is!" cried Mariah. They watched as he raised the knife, blade tainted red, to his wrist and ran it across it.

"No!" Lee pulled the car to a stop. Max was the first one out, running over to Ray with unbelievable speed.

"No Ray! No!" He dropped to his knees beside Ray, holding the older boy to his chest.

"Max." Max looked up into Rays eyes.

"Ray?"

"Bury me next to Kai, wont you?"

Max's eyes once again filled with tears as he held the neko-jin closer. The others gathered around, tears falling from every eye.

"I'm sorry Ray. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." Oliver whispered.

Ray turned his golden eyes to Oliver and smiled.

"It's ok. You didn't do anything." Olivers' eyes widened.

"But you didn't do anything! And I sent the police after you! I'm such a bas-" Rays' finger stopped Oliver mid sentence.

"Forget it. It's been done. We can't turn back time. As much as we wish we could." Ray smiled at him.

"Guys. I want you all to live happy lives, ok? Lee, Mariah. I wish I could be at your wedding. But know that I'll be there in spirit. Max, start smiling again. When you don't smile, it brings everyone down. Tyson, make sure Max smiles, or I'll come back to haunt you. Kenny, keep everyone together, god knows this place needs some order. And Oliver, keep at that dream of a restaurant. I'll see what I can do with God to make it happen." He smiled at them all. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Max let out a weak smile. Ray sighed happily.

"You've smiled. I can die happily now. I'll see you all in the next life. And bury me next to Kai, ok?"

They could hear the sirens approaching.

"Bye guys. Remember that I love all of you and that I always will. Good luck with life."

And with one last breath, Rays closed his eyes and fell into the eternal sleep.

"RAY!"

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

10 years later

6 people stood at two graves. The graves of Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon. None were smiling, but at the same time, none were crying. They simply stood there. Until the blonde spoke up.

"Hey guys. We came to see you. How are you?" All that could be heard was the wind and the breathing of 6 people. Max took a deep breath and continued. "Lee and Mariah's wedding was nice. We hope you saw it. And guess what? Mari's pregnant!" Here Max smiled. "If it's a girl they're gonna call her Kara. And if it's a boy then he's going to be Ray. Hope you don't mind Kai." He let out a chuckle. "Olivers restaurant is a huge success. It's called 'White Tiger'. You wanted to call your restaurant that, remember Ray?" Tyson wrapped his arms around Max as the blondes voice started cracking. "Me and Tyson are living together, and we're thinking of adopting a child. What do you guys think?" Once again the silence. "Kenny's taken over as Police Commissioner. Isn't that great?" Max sighed. "We miss you guys, remember that."

Mariah put some roses on each of the graves. And the group stood there for a minute more, before returning to their cars.

Yet as they left, they couldn't see the two youths sitting on they headstones, one with raven hair, the other with slate and navy hair. The black haired one sighed.

"Isn't it great Kai? Everyone's lives are getting better." Kai smiled at his love.

"It may not have been so great if we hadn't argued with God, Ray." Ray smiled and leaned on Kai watching everyone got into their cars.

When they could see everyone looking towards the headstone, they waved. They could see eyes widening and they laughed. Ray leaned over and kissed Kai, causing the two to lose their balance and fall on the roses. They looked up in time to see the cars pulling away. Ray smiled and rested his head on Kais chest, gently drawing circles on his chest.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Mariah should have a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

Ray smiled and looked towards the heavens.

"You hear that God? We want a girl! Think you can do that?" There was a growl of thunder and a flash of lightning, though there were no clouds in the sky, and an old man was standing in front of the two boys.

"That's not how you ask for something." He said, looking at the two boys.

"Sorry Mr. Dickinson."

"And don't call me that! That's only how humans know me."

"Whatever God."

"Hmph."

Yes it was true. God was Mr. Dickinson. As odd as that was.(7)

"God, can Mariah please have a girl? Please?" Ray started giving him the 'kitty eyes'.

The old man smiled at him.

"How can I say no to that face. Of course she can have a girl! I think she wanted one anyway."

Ray smiled and jumped up, hugging him.

"Thank you Mr. D!"

"How many times do I have to tell you its God!"

"Thank you Mr. D!"

"Argh!"

Kai smiled. Ray ran over to him and hugged him, too.

"Kai! Mari's gonna have a girl! I wanna tell her!"

God smiled.

"Why can't you? Write her a letter and I'll give it to her for you."

Rays eyes widened and he hugged Kai tightly.

"We can talk to them?" Kai smiled and whispered into Rays ear.

"Looks like we can."

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Knock Knock

"Coming!"

Mariah opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Dickinson. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Mariah."

"Would you like to come in?"

"No I'm only going to be here for a moment. I was asked to deliver this for you."

He handed Mariah an envelope.

"Must be off. Good bye!"

"Bye Mr. D."

Mr. Dickinson smiled and walked away.

Mariah walked inside, closed the door behind her, and finally looked at the envelope. And screamed.

"What! Mariah! What's wrong?" Lee ran down the hall, falling to his knees beside Mariah.

"Lee, get everyone over here. Max, Tyson, Oliver, Kenny. Get them over here." Mariah was shaking, still holding the envelope.

"Ok."

Lee ran to the phone and quickly invited everyone over.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Everyone sat in the lounge room. The envelope was on the coffee table. Written on it, in elegant writing, were everyone's names. Mariah reached out and grabbed the envelope. She opened it, pulled out the letter and started reading out loud.

This is the letter:

_Dear Guys and Mariah,_

_How are you? We're fine. God was really nice and let us send a letter. Isn't he sweet?** No.** That was Kai, by the way. Mariah, Lee, we were at your wedding! It was lovely! **You saw us a few times. We were at the bar during the reception. And Ray would glomp you then run away every 5 minutes.** 10 minutes!** Fine 10 minutes.** You were a little drunk at the time. So you probably didn't know it was me. Oh and thanks for coming to our graves the other day. That was really sweet of you. **We were there too. I think you might have seen us as you were leaving. **Mariah we come bearing good news. You're going to have a little girl! _

_**Kenny, you better make sure that there's no more loony's like me on the street. We managed to find one. His file will be on your desk at the station when you get back. It has his location, a picture, everything you need to get him off the street.** Yeah. We don't want anyone else to do something stupid.** Like we did.** _

_Oliver! You stole my restaurant name! You better make sure everything there is good. My recipe book is in the box where we used to put everything. You know, at the stump?_

_Max……you're smiling again! YAY!** Good to see you're slowing down on the sugar highs, too.** _

_Tyson, looks like I wont be haunting you.** As for the house you two live in, its has a few surprises in it for you. We left you some, ahem, toys on the bedside table. Use them well. **_

_Don't forget that we love you guys and we can always hear you._

_Love,_

_Ray and **Kai**_

Needless to say, Mariah fainted.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Epilogue

Lee and Mariah had only one child, Kara, who looked scarily like Kai and Ray. With a mix of their attitudes. They lived happily in their house until they died.

Max and Tyson loved their gifts and did use them well. They adopted 2 children, twins called Sam and Ben. The two also started a business, helping young people who had friends that had committed suicide, or that were considering committing suicide. It became a huge success and soon there were offices all over the world.

Kenny did find the loon and spent most of his time getting others like him off the streets. It wasn't uncommon for him to come into the office and find a new file of another one on his desk.

Oliver found Rays cookbook and mastered the recipes. 'White Tiger' became a famous restaurant and it wasn't uncommon to see movie stars and other famous people there.

The group went to Kai and Ray's graves once every 5 years. They always seemed to see two teens there. Just before they got there or just as they were leaving.

They lived happy and healthy lives and died peaceful deaths.

RayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKai

Crap ending I know. Now a few notes:

1.Using the Australian school system (cause that's the only one I know) by Year 12 they're 18. Primary school is Kindergarten-year 6 High School Year 7-12. You can drop out of high school in year 10

2.Season 3 clothes. Too lazy to describe.

3.Might write a lemon later and put it up separately.

4.I love this line. Daichi says it just before BBA Rev. fight the PPB All Stars. I also love Talas' line. 'Oh and don't look now, but your fly is lower down than Australia.' Partially because it involves Australia.

5.I don't know if shooting the bonnet of a car would make it blow up. But it's happening in this story.

6.Using his Japanese last name cause I can't remember the English one.

7.I dunno. He just seems like a God figure in the anime. Don't ask me why. My friend agrees with me. And don't ask us why we think that way cause we just do.

I don't hate Enrique but it just seemed to fit. I don't hate Oliver but it just seems to fit.

I've probably made a lot of mistakes so if you pick up on them please put them in the review. I may do a story from this if there is anything that seems odd.

Please review! And feel free to flame.


End file.
